Suzuki MR Wagon
The Suzuki MR Wagon is a Kei car hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The MR Wagon was introduced in 2001. It was available with a 0.7-liter K6A DOHC inline-3, with or without a turbocharger. Non-turbo versions produced 54 hp and 46 lb/ft of torque while turbo versions produced 60 hp and 61 lb/ft of torque. A 4-speed automatic transmission with column shifter was the only available transmission. MR Wagons were available with front- or all-wheel drive. Initial trim lines included E, X, X Navi Package, Turbo T, and N-1. In 2002, trim lines included the Miki House Version, Sport, N-1 Aero, and Gialla Version. The Miki House Version in partnership with the Miki House corporation, with features such as a red interior, storage inside the seat bottom, child seat anchors, storage bag, and silver/yellow/blue Miki House radio with CD/cassette player. N-1 Aero models add a body kit on top of the N-1 model. Revised N-1 and N-1 Aero models were added at the end of the year. In 2003, the limited edition Sport Version-V model was added to the lineup. Standard trim lines included X, Turbo-T, N-1, N-1 Aero, and N-1 Special. In 2004, trim lines included G, GL, GS, Turbo T, Sport, and DAMD Version. The DAMD version includes a DAMD body kit. The M Edition model was added at the end of the year. In 2005, the A Limited model was added to the lineup as a limited-edition model for the first-generation MR Wagon's farewell year. Although first-generation Japanese-market MR Wagons would be replaced with a redesigned model for 2006, the Maruti Suzuki Zen Estilo went on sale in India and the Suzuki Karimun Estilo went on sale in Indonesia, based off of the first-generation MR Wagon. Changes included a larger F10D 1.1-liter inline-4 engine, producing 62 hp and 63 lb/ft of torque, and a 5-speed manual transmission with floor-mounted shifter. In 2009, Estilo would be facelifted, dropping "Zen" (India) or "Karimun" (Indonesia) from the model name and added a 32-bit ECU to increase power to 64 hp and torque to 68 lb/ft. The Nissan Moco is a twin of the MR Wagon; it featured the same engines, drivetrains, and transmissions as the Japanese-market MR Wagon. The front fascia is different, using the "wing" grille design first used on the Primera (P12). The Moco was introduced in 2002 and the first-generation model was produced through 2004. Trim lines included B, B Limited, C, Q, T, as well as a limited-edition Blanc Beige Selection model in late 2004. Choro-Q HG 4 The MR Wagon is body number Choro-Q053 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "Small and convenient." CQHGIV053.jpg CQHGIVR053.jpg Notes * There is a black square around the hood emblem of the MR Wagon (the Racing Paint/Special Paint version has this square removed). * The Racing Paint/Special Paint livery appears to be a business-type livery (it has a phone number on the sides); it covers the rear side windows. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles